Will's Tutor
by Vertically Challenged Poncho
Summary: We all love how Will & Grace is going, right? But isn't the duty of a fan fiction author to meddle in the realms of things we have no control over for the simple amusement of ourselves? Of course it is! That's what you'll find in this bit of fan fic!
1. Chapter I: Will's Tutor

**Will & Grac_e_**

Fanfiction

"Will's Tutor"

By: _Vertically Challenged Poncho_

Synopsis: Will finds a boyfriend who seems perfect for him, and maybe he is. Yet, the road to love holds many speed bumps.

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not related in any way, shape, or form to NBC Enterprises or Will & Grac_e_, these are merely the artifacts of a slightly insane fan.

Trying to stifle his outburst of laughter, Will looked blushingly at the man seated across the aisle from him, who was acting just as excited as Will.

Not able to control themselves anymore, the two ran out of the small auditorium, and into the warm summer sun,

"Jack's gonna kill me," Will told the man, whose name was Charlie, once they had been out on the grassy meadow for awhile,

"Jack? Y'mean the performer? He isn't your boyfriend is he?" Charlie asked furtively,

"Jack? God no!" he exclaimed, "He's just my friend, but he's really sensitive about me going to his shows,"

"Oh," Charlie sighed with relief, "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer," Will told him,

"My brother's a lawyer," Charlie said,

"Really?" Will exclaimed, he had been expecting a negative reaction from Charlie, as normally happened when Will revealed his career, "Older or younger?"

"Both," Charlie told him. Will shot him a perplexed look,

"I'm one of eight," he explained, "Actually, both of the lawyer's are in-laws, but they're still technically my brothers,"

"Eight, wow. And I thought I had it bad, having two older brothers," Will marveled,

"Well, at least in my family they had other kids to pick on," Charlie pointed out. Will grunted thoughtfully,

"Hey, this is putting me down," Charlie said, "Let's go for a swim!" he ripped off his revealing a chiseled six-pack, much to Will's delight,

"Come on," Charlie waved his hand invitingly, standing on the edge of the small drop off into the river behind the building where the performance had been taking place,

"Alright," Will decided, doing something impulsive for the first time in years. Diving in concurrently, Will and Charlie splashed each other a couple of times and then continued to just talk while in the water.

"So you're a teacher, eh?" Will said, after they had been chatting for a few minutes,

"Yep, at New York City Private School, original name isn't it?"

"Oh definitely," Will said with fake enthusiasm, "So you're not working now are you?"

"Nope, I get the whole summer off," Charlie said, "Actually, I have to go back to begin setting up my classroom and curriculum next week,"

"Too bad, I was hoping to have you to myself forever and eternity," Will flirted,

"That can be arranged," Charlie responded, they then pulled in for their first kiss. A quick one on the lips, but powerful nonetheless. Will was about to comment on the blissful moment when a screeching holler monkey interrupted,

"WILLIAM TRUMAN!!!" Jack was standing amidst Will and Charlie's shirts and shoes, shrieking madly, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"Jack, Jack, calm down!" Will pleaded,

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!" Jack protested, "How could you leave IN THE MIDDLE OF MY- hello," he suddenly noticed Charlie,

"I'm Jack McFarland, star of the fabulous performance this evening," he held out his hand for Charlie to shake. Treading to the edge that Jack was standing on, Charlie shook his hand,

"Jack, this is Charlie –" he stopped,

"Stephenson," Charlie finished him, "My last name is Stephenson,"

"I can't believe I didn't even know you name," Will blushed, "I've never kissed a guy without even knowing his last name. Heck, I've never kissed anyone without knowing their complete Zodiac diagram," he looked at Charlie's raised eyebrows, "The last part was a joke," he lied quickly, his disposition getting rosier by the second,

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Jack exclaimed, "You poor man, I apologize for the fool he made of himself, you were obviously meant to kiss me,"

"JACK!" Will shouted,

"He didn't make a fool of himself, in fact that was probably the best kiss I've ever had," Charlie said flat out,

"R-really?" Will stuttered,

"Really," Charlie said, "In fact it was almost as good as this" he pulled Will towards him and locked lips. This time staying embraced together for much longer.

Pouting, Jack stomped back into the building while Will and Charlie were still kissing lovingly.


	2. Chapter II: Charlie's Secret

Synopsis: Will is at Charlie's house for the first time, and he already got in bed with him.

Arms wrapped around Will's shoulders, Charlie kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. Will smiled up at him, and kissed Charlie on the lips,

"What was that?" Will broke away quickly, hearing an odd sound,

"Nothing, probably just my neighbors," Charlie replied, moving towards Will for more. Will shrugged and embraced Charlie,

"Dad! Dad are you sleeping?" the voice of a teenage girl became audible as the door to Charlie's bedroom slowly opened,

"Whoa!" the girl jumped, seeing the two men in the bed together. They were unclothed on top, but the blanket covered all the rest, fortunately thought the girl, "Okay, I s'pose you're the new boyfriend," she retained a level head and walked over to the bed, holding out her hand for Will to shake, "I'm Sydney, and you must be Will,"

Will shook her hand awkwardly,

"Yeah, I am,"

"Will, this is my incredibly outspoken daughter," Charlie said scathingly, as Sydney smiled proudly and nodded in agreement,

"Daughter, wow," Will breathed, "That's, that's something,"

"I'm so sorry for not telling you, I just wanted to wait until the right time to tell you," Charlie apologized, his pleading face genuine,

"No, it's fine, don't apologize. It's just a bit of a shocker," Will said,

"Thanks," Charlie said, "Now, Sydney weren't you supposed to be spending the night at Margaret's, the girl from your play?"

"Well, we were at the cast party until like a half hour ago, and then it turns out that Margaret has relatives over so I figured it would be polite to not stay over, and I didn't think it would be a problem to come home," Sydney explained, her words pushed together quickly, but very clearly, "That was assuming of course that my dad wasn't at third base with his boyfriend,"

Jerking his head sharply in Sydney's direction, Will was surprised at this last statement of hers,

"Good story, but next time a call would be nice," Charlie suggested coolly,

"Okely dokely," Sydney said cheerfully, "G'night. Oh, and dad," she said before departing, "Buy a bigger blanket next time you go to the store,"

Charlie hastily pulled the covers over the lower portion of his body, his cheeks turning red.

"So, you have a daughter," Will broke the silence that followed the exiting of Sydney,

"Yeah," Charlie looked at Will with eyes filled of anxiety,

"How does that work?" Will asked,

"Well, my girlfriend in college some how got me into bed with her. I don't know how, she must have drugged me up a bunch and convinced me that she was a man or something," he began, "After that I came out of the closet to her. She was pretty mad at me and didn't even tell me she was pregnant. I had no idea until I got a call from one of her closest friend's seven months later saying that Sarah had died in child birth,"

"I'm so sorry," Will said, taking in the dreadful story,

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Well, anyways with her mother gone, I was the legal guardian of Sydney and have been ever since," Charlie summed up the rest of the story,

"Wow," Will marveled, "So, how old is she?"

"14, she'll begin 9th grade this upcoming week," Charlie said,

"At your school?" Will asked,

"Yep, she's in my 4th period class," he nodded,

"What's that gonna be like?" Will wondered,

"Well, the school is 6th through 12th grade, so I've taught her a couple of other years before, and let's just say it's very interesting, but everything with Sydney involved is," Charlie told him,

"Yeah, I sort of sensed that. I mean most teenage girls don't just calmly shake hands with a man they just found in bed with their dad,"

"You got off lucky, I was sure she would get in bed with us or perform a tap dancing routine or something outrageous," Charlie said,

"You're kidding," Will retorted with a chortle,

"Not a bit, she once got sent to the office in 7th grade for singing along to her musical Christmas socks during History class," Charlie recalled,

"Quite an eccentric one, eh?" Will chuckled.

"That's Sydney," Charlie responded, almost in the tone of a cheesy television advertiser. Then after a moment of awkward silence said in a furtive tone, "You're not angry are you? I mean, I really am sorry, I hope this doesn't change anything between us because it was going so well,"

"No, don't be sorry. I like you a lot Charlie, I don't think anything could change that," Will responded

"Thanks," Charlie said, "Now, where were we?" he locked his lips with Will's in a passionate kiss as Will retaliated with the same vigor.


	3. Chapter III: Look! I have no title yet!

"I need somebody to love ooh I want somebody to love ooh I _have_ somebody to love!" Will sang cheerily as he flipped pancakes off of the skillet and onto a plate, unaware that his roommate Grace had just entered, still dawning her pajamas and looking –as always- ravenous.

"That song says someone had a good date last night," Grace commented,

"Yes I did," Will said cheerily,

"So when do I get to meet this mystery man?" Grace inquired, taking the plate of pancakes that Will had been buttering for himself and gobbling them up like a wart hog,

"I dunno," Will scrunched up his face, considering the topic, "I don't really want to go anywhere too soon, you know put too much pressure on the relationship. After all I've hardly known him for two weeks,"

"Yeah, and in those two weeks you've spent more time with him than you have with any other boyfriends in a year," Grace told him,

"Well..." Will blushed. This was true. There was just some connection he felt with Charlie, like he could never tire of him. A rhythmic knock came from the front door,

"Oh! That's Charlie!" Will said brightly striding across the apartment to open the door for his boyfriend, "I'm going to help him set up his classroom," Grace craned her neck towards the door, trying to catch a glimpse of Charlie. To her surprise, a young girl was standing in the doorway,

"'allo 'allo!" the girl said brightly with an Irish drawl, "Me dad's saving the taxi downstairs. 'e sends 'is greates' apologies that 'e can't meet you up 'ere, but las' time 'e left me in a taxi all by meself there was a bit of a mishap involving some itching powder an' a M.C. 'ammer CD"

"Ah..." Will didn't quite know how to respond to this strange comment, "Just tell your dad I'll be down in a minute will you?"

"All right, good day!" and she was off.

"So, Charlie's a 10-year old girl?" Grace asked, as Will rushed to his bathroom to fix his hair on last time,

"What?!" Will poked his head out of the bathroom, "Oh no, that Sydney, and she's 14 thank you very much," he corrected Grace, who retorted in the form of a blank stare,

"His daughter," Will said as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe,

"Oh right, silly me. I just assumed the men you were dating weren't married with children," Grace said sardonically,

"He's not married, Grace. It was a thing in college," he waved his hand brushing off the idea, "I don't have time to explain right now, I have to go," Will grabbed his leather jacket from the coat stand and hurried to the elevator.

Sighing, Grace clutched her mug of coffee and exited the apartment, intending to go over to Jack's and talk to him, but she needn't go any further than the hallway as Jack was currently busying himself at his ridiculous little "Café Jacques".

"Hey Jack," Grace said mildly,

"Sorry Grace, but we're all booked up. The restaurant is reserved for a party that's due to arrive any minute now,"

"Jack, you don't need to reserve a seat for Karen, she's the only other person that ever eats here," taking that comment as a huge offense, Jack let out a dramatic gasp,

"I'll have you know Grace that Café Jacques is a thriving enterprise that serves some of the richest people in Manhattan,"

"That would be Karen,"

"People who are associated with all the celebrities in New York,"

"Again, that would be Karen,"

"People who have slept with every gay man in the tri-state area,"

"Okay... I _think_ that one's you, but you never know,"

"Hey!" Karen's shrill voice had arrived –along with her gin-filled body- in the hallway as the elevator doors opened "What kind of establishment is this?! I reserved a seat and now you're giving it away to Carrot Top?"

"I assure you ma'am this" he jerked his thumb pungently in the direction of Grace, "Is _not_ dining here, your table is already for you," Jack pulled out one of the café chairs and Karen sat in it.

Bewildered, Grace watched the two of them in silence for a few beats. Jack and Karen returned her favor, turning to Grace an sending her looks of impatience,

"What?" Grace exclaimed,

"We are trying to conduct a very important business meeting," Jack told her,

"Yeah, and we can't have a senseless-middle class-flat chested-ogre like you listening in on us," Karen added,

"Fine," Grace backed up into her and Will's apartment, scoffing at their absurd behavior.


End file.
